1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a counter shaft synchromesh type transmission and more specifically to an improved arrangement suited for use as an automatic automotive transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a previously proposed synchromesh type transmission disclosed in "Automotive Engineering" June 1980 pages 87 and 88 (hereby incorporated by reference), it has been possible to perform so called "hot shifts" between gears by setting synchronizers and selectively engaging and disengaging first and second clutches. However, this arrangement has suffered from the drawback that a sequential 1-2-3-4 etc., up and down shift must be performed, thus rendering it impossible to skip a gear and shift from first to third or vice versa, for example.